This invention relates to new cyclic guanidine derivatives and their acid addition salts, a method of their synthesis and their use as potent anti-ulceratives.
There have heretofore been used conventional anti-gastric ulcerative materials which may inhibit the secretion of gastric juice principally by their anti-cholinergic or anti-histaminic activities. Under the present circumstances, it is desirable to have material which are effective to inhibit the secretion of gastric juice by preventing (H.sup.+, K.sup.+) ATPase in the process of formation of HCl, where Cl.sup.- acts on H.sup.+ secreted by acid (H.sup.+, K.sup.+) ATPase in the gastric membrane.